


An Alpha's Omega

by aloisciel231



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Human Junketsu, Human Senketsu, Incest, Life Fibers, M/M, Pregnancy, Sex, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloisciel231/pseuds/aloisciel231
Summary: Ryuko moves to Tokyo in order to start university, or is it? (Set in a world where Honnouji Academy never happened, but the fibres are still around) Written in my own time, I have no idea how this will pan out. Possibly pregnant Satsuki, but eh.Points to consider:- Ryuko is allergic to cats and is on hormonal treatment- Jakuzure is an omega- Mako is a beta- Gamagori is a beta- Sanageyama is an alpha- Junketsu and Senketsu are not ranked due to not being human at all- Ragyo and Ishiin/Soichiro are dead- Satsuki wears reading glasses





	1. Chapter 1

Lights littered Tokyo, and It wasn’t even six o’clock yet. Ryuko stepped off a train, hulling a large suitcase behind her. She tapped her pass to the sensor and the gate opened, opening to the large common area. The delinquent had recently bought an apartment in Tokyo, leaving the Mankanshoku’s to their own devices. The reason for doing so was university, but in Ryuko’s case she wanted to see her sister, as they had been disconnected for the past two years following the death of their mother. There was a catch though, when moving to Tokyo. To take Mako with her, and have the other enroll in the same university as she did. The only downside, is that Ryuko was an alpha, which she was quite prized due to being an alpha female.

She sighed, waiting for Mako as she hurried off the train. Mako was a beta, so wasn’t anything special as betas made up the majority of the population. Unlike Ryuko, Satsuki managed to be an omega, which made things extremely heated when they visited each other during mating season. Another thing which surprised Ryuko, was Satsuki’s little girlfriend, the very girl she hated with her heart’s desire.

Nonon Jakuzure. Oh how she wanted to strangle her to death.

She growled lowly at the thought, though quickly shook it from her mind and started walking at Mako caught up, slightly panting.

“Geez! You coulda waited!” She pouted, though her demeanor quickly changed when she spotted a donut store.

Ryuko watched her carefully, then checked her phone for the time, leaning against a wall. As soon as she slid her phone back into her jacket pocket, she looked up and frowned immediately, unable to find her overly friendly, friend.

“Mako? Where did ya go?” She called to her, starting to walk through the crowd of people, rolling her suitcase along with her.

Mako was standing in line to buy a box of vanilla glazed donuts, humming softly to her. She was oblivious to the fact that she couldn’t see Ryuko, or the fact that she had walked off with no indication of where she was going. Once Ryuko found her, she let out a sigh of relief and went to stand beside her. Her eyes scanned the station, butterflies drumming the all of her stomach. She let out a faint groan, though was barely audible.

Satsuki was to be picking them up, and was bringing her pet with her, much to Ryuko’s dismay. Mako ordered, paid for the order, then took the box of around fifteen donuts, at least that was what Ryuko had guessed.

Her phone started ringing and she quickly answered it, “Hey Sats” She greeted her sister, internally grinning.

Satsuki let out a very faint chuckle, “Hello Ryuko, I’m surprised you picked up so quickly. I’ll be waiting for out the front once you’re ready” She hummed.

Satsuki was currently seated in the driver’s position, playing with Jakuzure’s hair aimlessly. Jakuzure was passed out, asleep, that it.

“A’right, I’ll see ya then, see ya,” She hung up, sliding her phone back into her pocket, “C’mon Mako, they’re waiting for us”

Mako was shoving her face with donuts, though quickly finished the one she held in her hand, scoffing them down and licking her lips. She held the box, walking with Ryuko out to the front of the station.

Satsuki waited there, driving a jet black Mercedes Benz. Ryuko smirked, shaking her head in a playful manner. She walked over to the car, knocking on the window. Jakzuzure rolled down the window, glaring at Ryuko.

“Matoi” She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Ryuko rolled her eyes, “Baton bitch,” She snapped right back, sighing, “Oi Sats, pop the trunk” She looked over at Satsuki.

Jakuzure scoffed at the nickname, earning a slap to the leg from Satsuki. The older sister pressed a button just beside the steering wheel. The trunk popped up, and Ryuko and Mako set their bags in the space provided.

“Mako, no eatin’ in the car” Ryuko plucked the box from Mako’s arms and set it in the trunk atop of their bags, closing the trunk and opening the door, sliding into the seat behind Jakuzure.

“So how come she got to ride shotgun?” Ryuko asked Satsuki as Mako got into the seat beside her, buckling up.

“Ryuko, it’s not she, we’ve been through this” Satsuki merely stated, pulling out of the carpark and onto an open road.

“Fine, how come bitch there gets to ride shotgun?” She rose a brow, a pleasant smirk across her lips.

Jakuzure hissed, folding her arms and staring out the window. Satsuki shook her head, letting out a heavy sigh and continuing to drive to the address Ryuko had given her. Satsuki was finishing her last year at university, the same went for Jakuzure. Satsuki was studying to become a teacher, as well as a business degree in order to take over her mother’s, now abandoned, fashion company. Jakuzure was studying law, wanting to eventually become a lawyer. Ryuko was taking on a variety of things, though had a sport scholarship for track events. Mako, was set on doing a drama degree, for the fun of it and it was the cheapest course available, as well as the easiest.

Satsuki rocked up in front of the building which housed Ryuko’s apartment. Ryuko stepped out of the car, stretching and cracking her back. Mako hummed, climbing out. Satsuki popped open the trunk, and the girls grabbed their bags.

“Thanks Sats, I owe ya” Ryuko flashed a smile, standing away from traffic.

Satsuki shrugged it off, “Anything for my little sister” Ryuko childishly blew a raspberry, turning to walk away. Satsuki tapped her shoulder. The other turned to look at her.

“Ya?” Ryuko tilted her head slightly.

“Cover your tattoos Ryuko, they’re strict about them if you want to do track events” She warned.

Ryuko rolled her eyes, waving her off, “I’ll work it out, it’ll be fine,” She grinned, “I’ll see ya around”

“Definitely” Satsuki smiled back, getting back into the car and driving off.

Ryuko sighed, walking into the building with Mako, both dragging their bags behind them, Mako holding onto the donuts for dear life. They took the elevator to the twenty-sixth floor. She walked to their apartment, unlocking it and kicking the door open. Ryuko had bought it with the money she had obtained from her mother’s death, though left everything else to Satsuki, only ever asking for money if it was an emergency...which happened more frequently than it should. The alpha looked around, smirking to herself. Satsuki had schedule professional designers to fix the room according to Ryuko’s desires. And bloody hell did they do a good job. The apartment had two and a half bedrooms, the half being more of a study. Each room had an ensuite with a bath, which was a requirement for Ryuko, especially during mating season. Mako wandered the apartment.

“Woah! It’s so big!” She grinned, running to her room and jumping on the bed, giggling.

Ryuko smiled, looking at the kitchen bench and looked at the text books, shaking her head and taking the note that was on it.

It read:

Dear Ryuko,

Just thought I would get these early for you so you could start studying. Don’t slack off.

Sincerely,

Satsuki Kiryuin

She rolled her eyes, “Could’ve put some love into it” She went through the books.

She was studying to hopefully be a physiotherapist, so was taking biology courses and P.E, though had no idea if she could take the work load of three years. She sighed, shaking her head and taking the books into the study, setting them on the desk. She looked at the time, nodding to herself.

“Take out it is” She grinned, heading to the lounge and plonking down, turning on the T.V and calling the nearest pizza shop


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ryuko woke with a loud groan. Her head pounded, as if she had just gotten hit in the back of the heat with a golf club. With more effort than needed, she rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. She reached for her phone, squinting as she pressed the home button, the screen to bright. The alpha hissed. ‘Only five am….’ She thought to herself, throwing her phone to her side and scowling. After laying there for a few moments, she sat up and in one, exhausted motion, she got to her feet.

Mako snored away, the blankets kicked off the bed entirely. Ryuko poked her head in, chuckling softly and shaking her head. She headed to the kitchen, rubbing her stomach aimlessly. She opened the pantry. Nothing.

“Fuck…gotta go shopping...” She grumbled, grabbing a glass of water and downing it.

Being as quiet as she possibly could, she walked back to her own room, pulling out a pair of jeans and a hoodie, quickly changing. She grabbed her phone, leaving a note for Mako to let her know where she was going.

Ryuko exited the building, walking to the nearest supermarket. She stocked up on several things, mostly lemons, for herself. She collected a few boxes of mac ‘n’ cheese for nights that her classes ran late. She walked back to the apartment, putting everything away in their respected spots. She made herself a bowl of cereal, downing it quickly. By then, Mako had woken up, though was currently in the shower. Ryuko guessed she had fallen asleep.

There was a knock on the door, and Ryuko tensed slightly, bracing herself. She walked to the door, opening it slowly, then opened it completely as she noticed it was Satsuki.

“What are you doing up this neck of the woods?” She let her inside.

Satsuki chuckled softly, liking the way her sister sported bed hair. She stepped inside.

“How do you enjoy the design?” Satsuki asked, humming softly.

“I love it, they did really well” She grinned, more of a smirk if anything.

The older nodded, sitting down on the couch and folding on leg over the other, looking out the window. Ryuko yawned, stretching out. Mako skipped out, wearing only a towel around herself. She walked out, not noticing that Satsuki had dropped by.

“Oh Ryuko! Did ya get some bread?” She asked, now standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Ryuko snorted, “Yeah, I did, but I think you should go get dressed”

“What do you mean- Oh hey Satsuki!” She grinned, waving before taking off to her room, going out of sight.

Ryuko shook her head, taking a seat across from Satsuki. She admired her sister’s features, studying every detail. She shook her head, ridding the naked image that her mind has suddenly burned into her brain. Satsuki let out a half-hearted snicker.

“What’s the matter Ryuko? You look a little flushed” She explained.

“Huh?” Ryuko tilted her head.

Only then did she notice the heat that had risen to her cheeks. She looked away, almost lost for words.

“Ryuko?” Satsuki made an effort to try and look her in the eye.

“I-I’m fine! It’s just a little warm in here and I went for a run earlier this morning” She grinned, lying completely though made it sound as though she were telling the truth.

With a nod, Satsuki shifted slight, though heard her phone start to ring. With a groan, she hesitantly picked up the phone.

“Yes Jakuzure-“

“Where are you?!” Jakuzure yelled loud enough that even Ryuko could hear here quite clearly.

Ryuko frowned, attempting to listen in. Satsuki walked to the kitchen, holding the phone away from her ear.

“I’m visiting Ryuko, I’ll be home in a few minutes-“

“I don’t care! Get home now-“

Satsuki hung up, putting her phone away and walking over to Ryuko.

“Sorry Ryuko, but I need to go” She sighed.

“That’s alright Sats, you do what you have to” She flashed a smile.

Satsuki gave a slight nod, walking out of the apartment without another word. Ryuko sat there, trying to make sense of what she heard. From the way that

Jakuzure spoke, she had a feeling she was mad at Satsuki, but the way her sister handled it made it seem like it was something normal, in Satsuki’s eyes that it. She sighed, pushing it to the back of her mind. The alpha grabbed her laptop, sitting on the couch and opening it, logging in and pulling up her emails. She already had several emails regarding her timetable and subjects. She scrolled through them all, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

“It’s the weekend..fuck off” She scowled, closing her laptop and setting it aside.

She sat there aimlessly, trying to think of something to do from the top of her head. Once she couldn’t think of anything, she rose to her feet and made her way into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She undressed, looking over and tracing the scars that adorned her body. She turned on the shower, humming softly as she stepped into the shower, closing the screen and completely relaxing.

Once Satsuki returned to her shared apartment, she was bombarded by insults by Jakuzure, as well as being screamed at to the point where she locked herself away. She still didn’t understand why she was still with her, why she hadn’t broken it off in the last two years. Satsuki understood why Ryuko hated Jakuzure so much, though didn’t feel like being beaten to a pulp by Jakuzure, then by Sanageyama as she was aware of the male’s undying love for the pink haired ‘woman’, if one were to call her that. With a sigh, she laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, shutting out Jakuzure’s screeching from just outside the door.

“You fucking bitch how dare you not tell me where you were going!” Jakuzure snapped, her voice almost ear-piercing.

After a while, Jakuzure gave up and left the house. That was when Satsuki emerged from her room, walking to the kitchen. She noticed Jakuzure had left her phone behind and she took it, easily guessing her pass-code and deciding to go through her messages, curious as to where she would go at night. She narrowed her eyes, going through her messages with Jakuzure.

“Knew it..” She mumbled, locking the phone and setting it back in its original place.

She immediately started to pack Jakuzure’s things into boxes, labeling everything. She hummed softly, stacking the boxes near the front of the door leaving a sticky note explaining her reasons for doing so, and telling her to leave immediately. After having dinner, alone, then having a bath until the water went cold before climbing into bed and falling asleep within moments.


	3. Chapter 3

Jakuzure walked into the apartment around midnight, looking around and spotting the boxes. She frowned, reading the note with a scowl. She couldn’t believe it. Satsuki was kicking her out for reasons that the other didn’t even know about. Well, at least Jakuzure didn’t think she knew about. She didn’t really know, and she was too infuriated to focus. She called Sanageyama, asking that he help her with moving the boxes to his apartment. He eagerly agreed, determined to win her over and eventually claim her.

The pink haired woman took no care in being quiet, she didn’t care if she woke Satsuki. She didn’t care about Satsuki anymore, and hadn’t for a long time. She just wanted to hold out, see how long Satsuki remained thoughtful. This clearly was the last straw.

Satsuki had put all the pieces together, finally figuring out that Jakuzure was indeed cheating on her with an old friend. It was unfortunate, but Satsuki was going to break it off sooner or later. With the way Jakuzure treated her, it was bound to happen. She would get bored, and since they were both omegas, it would never work out. They would be shunned from society, and she knew Jakuzure wouldn’t have that.

Unlike most omegas, Satsuki’s iron will, confidence and pride got in the way of everything, which caused her to get caught in fights with betas and on the rare occasion, alphas. She had never mated, which meant that she was quite prized among the alphas.

Once Sanageyama arrived, he growled lowly at the stench that filled the room. He grabbed two boxes at a time, walking down to his car and loading it. Jakuzure had already gone down to the car, arms folded and brows furrowed into a frown. Satsuki was now awake due to the commotion, enjoying a cup of tea in the kitchen. Sanageyama exchanged glances, but nothing more than that. Not word was spoken by either of them, it wasn’t needed. They knew how they were both feeling. Sanageyama, victorious. Satsuki, disappointed. Taking the final box, Sanageyama left the apartment.

“Enjoy the rest of your day” He spoke, closing the door behind him.

It was around three in the morning. ‘Ryuko would still be asleep..’ Satsuki thought, taking another sip of her tea and gently setting the cup down on the kitchen counter, a soft noise was the only thing that could be heard.

Satsuki was right, Ryuko definitely was asleep. Splayed out across her bed, her shirt having riled up to sit just under her bust and her shorts had twisted slightly. The blankets had been kicked off completely, leaving Ryuko uncovered and able to be seen from anyone who walked in. She snored softly, slightly drooling as her chest rose and fell in tandem with her snoring. Mako was up, watching a marathon of her favourite show. Her eyes as wide as a goldfish, and she didn’t blink, fearing that she might fall asleep if she did. A bowl was on the coffee table, only a few popcorn kernels left in it. There were lolly** wrappers all over the couch, empty soft drink** bottles on the ground next to the couch. She just sat there, holding a pillow and intently staring at the screen.

There was a loud crash on road just opposite of the building, causing Ryuko to jolt away. It was around five-thirty, so her body clock would’ve woken her up early anyway. She was still on her high school schedule, as she hadn’t started her college classes yet. With a groan, she rose to her feet, adjusting her shorts and pulling her shirt down. She ran a hand through her knotted hair as she walked out of the room, glancing over at Mako who was in the same

position that she was when Ryuko went to sleep. She shook her head playfully, walking to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, a carton of milk and a box of cereal. She then contemplated if she actually wanted cereal, putting everything back and grabbing a loaf of bread. The alpha plugged in the toaster to the power socket, popping two pieces of bread in and pushing the lever down. When it didn’t go down, she growled, trying over and over, becoming more aggressive each time. It was until she was about to give up and throw the toaster in the bin when she noticed that it wasn’t turned on at the socket. Once she recomposed herself and calmed down, she set the toaster back on the counter and flicked the switch, pushing the lever down and smiling to herself. She walked over to Mako, sighing.

“Oi, Mako, enough, it’s over” She snapped her fingers in front of her face.

Ryuko frowned, assuming she had fallen asleep with her eyes wide open. She pushed Mako’s eyelids down and picked her up, holding her over her shoulder and carrying her to her room, laying her down and closing the door on her way out. She studied the state of the lounge. She groaned. She couldn’t be bothered cleaning it up, but she had no choice. She couldn’t afford having a whole army of ants all over everything. She grabbed a plastic shopping bag, putting the wrappers and bottles into it, then emptying the kernels into it also. She tied it off, walking just outside of the apartment and throwing the rubbish down the shoot that takes it down to a large dumpster. With a sigh, she cracked her knuckles and walked back inside, closing and locking the door. The delinquent opened the blinds, squinting as sunlight poured into the open living space.

Her phone started buzzing as it was on silent. She jumped over the couch and snatched it from it’s position on the dining table. She answered it, plonking down on the couch.

“Hello?” She asked, staring out the window.

“Hello Ryuko”

The voice confused Ryuko for a moment, frowning.

“Speaking..?” Ryuko responded.

“Your doctor, Ryuko” A feminine chuckled could be heard.

“Oh yeah..What could I do for ya..?” She asked, not really in the mood for talking professionally.

“Your second round of hormonal injections are ready for you to pick up when you need them. That’s all” She explained.

Ryuko groaned softly, “Yep, alright, I’ll pick ‘em up later this week. Thanks”

“You’re welcome. Have a good day”

“Bye” She hung up, growling and laying back on the bed.

Ryuko had problems as a child with her uterus, and the only thing to keep the pain at bay was hormonal treatment. Oral medication did nothing, neither did a pump in her arm. So, they

tried injections, and they worked, much to Ryuko’s despair. She hated needles with a burning passion and having to push one into her thigh each day wasn’t exactly her piece of cake. She looked at the time, standing and walking to her room. She quickly pulled on her track gear and attempted to tame her lion’s mane. She then walked to the kitchen, completely forgetting about her now cold toast. She left it in there, planning to have it when she returned after a quick run around the block once or twice. She took her keys and phone, searching for her earphones. Once found, she grabbed them and walked out of the apartment, taking the elevator down to ground level, then walking out. Since Ryuko was considered an elite athlete and seeing as she was up herself with her title, she fought to keep it. The same goes for being one of the strongest Alpha’s in the whole of Japan, though the life fibres helped with that.

She plugged her earphones into her phone, then tucked her phone into her pocket. She put the earphones into her ear and started jogging, in which she quickly changed gate into a run.

Satsuki was sitting in her favourite coffee shop, enjoying a custard tart. Ryuko ran past, giving a slight wave to her sister, which Satsuki returned. The older of the two smiled slightly, finding how red Ryuko’s face was quite amusing.

Ryuko jogged back to the apartment, having ran at least five kilometers (3.1 miles). She didn’t sit down, walking straight to the bathroom and stripping down, not bothered to close the door as she didn’t care of Mako were to see her nude. She had the shower quite a bit colder, unlike her usual ‘come out bright red’ hot shower. She stepped into the shower, letting out a sigh of relief as the cold water hit her skin. After a five-minute shower, she stepped out, grabbing a towel around drying herself before wrapping the towel around herself and walking to her room. She pulled on a bra and panties, tugging up a pair of denim shorts and pulling on a band tee.

Satsuki started to walk back to her apartment, calling Ryuko on the way. Ryuko hurried to answer her phone, having been cleaning the bathroom.

“Hey Sats” She grinned, holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she folded towels.

“Hello Ryuko. It was nice to see you out and about this morning,” She hummed, “I was wondering, if maybe you and Mako would like to come down later tonight. Nothing special”

“If that little pink haired excuse for a human is there, forget it-”

“Don’t worry Ryuko, she was asked to leave and is now staying somewhere else” She hummed.

“Good. Well, then I’ll see ya then,” She smiled, “What time?”

“Six o’clock, I’ll order take out since I know you never eat my cooking”

Ryuko chuckled nervously, “Yeah..anyway, sounds good. I gotta go”

“Of course. Have a good day Ryuko”

“Sats, drop the formality” She snickered, hanging up before she could answer.

Ryuko had no idea how the night would plan out, though was looking forward to it. Mako had woken up, lazily walking through the halls, yawning. Ryuko chuckled, shaking her head.

“You’re in for another late night Mako” She called out to her.

Mako perked up, “Yay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> lolly = candy  
> soft drink = soda


	4. Chapter 4

Once the clock ticked over to six o’clock, Ryuko went to her motorbike, swinging her leg over and putting on her helmet. Mako jumped on the back of the bike, sitting behind Ryuko. She put her helmet on and wrapped her arms around Ryuko’s waist. Ryuko wore a pair of black skinny jeans, ripped at the knees and thighs. She wore a red singlet**, which showed the top of her black bra. On top of that, she wore her signature black and white jacket, accompanied by a pair of black converse.

Mako wore a pair of faded blue denim shorts, a baby pink blouse and a lighter pink cardigan**. She also had a purple bunny backpack with her, filled with all sorts of food and games that she thought would be fun to play with the other two.

Ryuko started the motorbike, the engine roaring to life. She revved the engine before speeding down the street, slowing to the appropriate speed limit. She stopped a red light. A car beside them wolf whistled at her, filled with rugby players. Ryuko rolled her eyes, growling lowly and speeding off once the light turned green. She parked on the road just outside of the apartment building, grabbing her keys and walking into the building. She asked for the pin code from Satsuki, putting it into the elevator and pressing the required level, waiting. Ryuko stepped out of the elevator once they reached the required level, walking to Satsuki’s door and knocking, waiting for her sister to answer.

Satsuki walked out of the bathroom, having just finished blow drying her hair.

“I’ll be there in a minute!” She called out, quickly pulling her hair in an extremely messy bun.

She put her cat into the laundry so Ryuko’s allergies didn’t play up. The older sister walked to the door, opening it and smiling gently. Ryuko smiled back, her crooked and abnormally large canines showing. Satsuki chuckled softly.

“Hi Satsuki!” Mako beamed, waving and standing on her toes for no reason at all.

“Hello Mako” She moved away from the door, letting the pair inside.

Ryuko strolled in, Mako skipping behind her. Ryuko looked around, sitting down and sighing in content. The apartment had a sweet yet settle smell to it, mostly like Satsuki’s favourite perfume that Ryuko did the honours of obtaining for her three years ago.

“So, what do you feel like for dinner? Pizza isn’t an option” She looked at Ryuko.

Ryuko grinned cheesily, “It doesn’t bother me. Anything goes, you know I eat anything”

“Anything but my cooking” She hummed.

“Not my fault that everything you cook suits your taste but no one else’s” She puffed out her cheeks.

Mako squeezed Ryuko’s cheeks, causing her make a raspberry like sound. Satsuki shook her head playfully.

“Indian sounds nice” Ryuko hummed.

Satsuki nodded in agreement, “Indeed it does, that’s what we’ll have then”

Mako hummed softly, sitting on the couch. Ryuko removed her jacket, setting it aside. Her sister blushed slightly as she spotted the top of Ryuko’s bra, though shook her head and quickly getting rid of the thought. She had seen her sister naked before, there was nothing wrong with seeing her bra. She sighed, knowing how wrong it was to have deeper feeling for her sister, but she couldn’t help herself. Her cute smile, her rough look, the way she spoke and the way she handled situations. The plus thing about it is that she was an alpha, though for an alpha, if they were to have their sibling as a mate, they would get a touch time from the rest of the alphas in the area. Alphas also usually had several omegas, but Satsuki knew Ryuko wasn’t like that and never would be. Satsuki knew her too well.

Ryuko stretched out, cracking her back and hips with a satisfying pop. She relaxed back into the couch after grabbing the T.V remote. Satsuki ordered, knowing exactly what Ryuko wanted and having Mako tell her what she wanted. She then gracefully walked over to the couch, sitting beside Ryuko and taking the remote from her. Ryuko blushed as Satsuki’s hand brushed over her own. Satsuki faintly chuckled, changing the channel to something that suited her taste. Soap opera. Ryuko let out a low grumble, folding her arms. The one genre she hated, just happened to be the one that Satsuki liked.

The delinquent stood, walking to the kitchen and scanning the cupboards, looking for the packet of lemon sours that Satsuki kept with her, the ones she hid from her sister. With a sigh, she grabbed a small foot stool, setting it down and and stepping onto it, opening the cupboard above the fridge. She smirked, finding the bag and grabbing it, closing the cupboard doors and walking back to the couch. She busted the bag open, removing a sour from it’s wrapper and putting it in her mouth, pushing it to her cheek.

Satsuki frowned, “Ryuko, I hid those for a reason..”

“So? They’re mine now” She spoke, the sour still chipmunked in her cheek.

Her sister sighed, shaking her head and watching the show that was on. Mako watched intently, getting hooked on shows quick easily.

After around twenty minutes, the food was delivered with a knock on the door. Both Satsuki and Ryuko fought as to who was going to pay, though Satsuki came out the victor, as always. Ryuko walked to the table, knowing that Satsuki never approved of someone eating dinner on the couch. Mako followed Ryuko, sitting down. Ryuko sat next to Satsuki as usual.

Satsuki narrowed her eyes, “Wash your hands Ryuko..”

Ryuko looked up at her, “But they’re clean” She showed her, as if she were a five year old.

Satsuki shook her head, “Now” Her sister walked to the bathroom, washing her hands and drying them, shuffling back and taking her seat. Satsuki handed her a bowl, a container of rice and a container of butter chicken, which was one of Ryuko’s favourite dishes. Satsuki had the mango chicken, whilst Mako had lamb korma. The trio ate in silence, which was rare especially for Mako. Ryuko finished her meal with ease, and quickly too. Mako finished after her, though Satsuki took her time, savouring every bite she had. Ryuko didn’t leave the table, something their mother had taught them. Stay at the table until everyone is finished eating. They would receive a beating if they didn’t. Ragyo was, a tough love, mum. Satsuki kind of had a benefit with it, but Ryuko did the complete opposite of what her mother had said.

Once Satsuki was finished, she gathered all the bowl and threw all the containers out, knowing she won’t ever need them again. She packed the dishwasher, wiping down the table before dismissing everyone. Ryuko pushed her chair in, wondering what was on Satsuki’s mind. She wasn’t the same, it’s like something was bothering her, and she was determined to find out what it was.

Spring was approaching, so Ryuko thought that it might be that she’s gotten her heat early, or she’s just going through the motions. She pondered, sitting on the arm of the couch and looking around the room, trying to take in any unfamiliar scents. It was all normal. The fabric softener smell that lingered near Satsuki due to the fabric softener she used on her clothes. She could smell the vanilla cleaning agent that she used on her glassware and vases, so that wasn’t new. Mako smelt like, Mako, so that definitely wasn’t it. She shook her head, giving up. She would have to try and pick at Satsuki later on, when she was the only one there.

Satsuki hummed, walking over and squeezing in between Ryuko and Mako, holding a large bowl of caramel covered popcorn. Ryuko immediately let her hand delve into the bowl, grabbing a large handful. Satsuki turned on a movie, flicking through until she finally found one. Ryuko wasn’t one for girly movies, but she enjoyed comedy. Satsuki had put on ‘Bride Wars’, and the three girls munched away at the popcorn as they watched the movie.

Once the movie was complete, Mako had fallen into a deep sleep, her head lulled back against the top of the couch. Ryuko was slowly falling asleep, slightly leaning against her sister. Satsuki rubbed Ryuko’s lower back, tracing small circles with her nails.

Ryuko smiled, “That feels nice…” She mumbled against her shoulder.

“Come on, maybe it’s best you stay here for the night instead of going home” Satsuki hummed, kissing the top of Ryuko’s head.

She nodded in agreement, sitting up slightly and stretching out, cracking her wrists. Satsuki softly smiled, holding her sister close and turning off the T.V.

“Let’s go get some sleep” She scooped her up, standing and walking to her room, laying Ryuko on the bed.

Ryuko looked up at her, slowly standing and walking to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door, removing her bra and tugging down her jeans, walking out and putting her clothes in the corner of the room. Satsuki watched her, blushing softly. Ryuko crawled onto the bed, laying on her stomach with a groan. Satsuki smiled, laying beside her. Ryuko fell asleep within seconds, Satsuki following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> Singlet = no sleeved t-shirt  
> Cardigan = light jacket, usually made from light fabric


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuko awoke with a mild headache. She groaned as the sunlight streamed in through the curtains. She rolled onto her stomach, nuzzling into the pillow beneath her. It was only then did she realise that her sister’s arms were around her waist. She blushed madly, though not a sound was heard. She stayed still, not wanting to disturb Satsuki’s slumber. Ryuko found it weird, that her sister slept in later than she did. ‘Must be dreaming’ She thought.

The raven haired woman stirred, though remained asleep. The alpha let out a silent sigh of relief, and proceeded to staying in her spot until her sister woke up. Mako, however, had gone home since she had a spare set of keys to the apartment.

Ryuko’s phone started ringing, and Satsuki rolled over with a groan, unhooking her arms from around her sister’s waist and rolling onto her other side, her back facing Ryuko. She quickly slid out of the bed, though carefully as to not disturb the sleeping omega. She walked to the lounge, grabbing her phone and growling, declining the call before throwing her phone on the couch. With a yawn, she walked to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for herself. She sneered, seeing as Satsuki only had what Ryuko would class as ‘healthy’ breakfast items. The girl didn’t even have bacon. She then glanced at the time, walking over to Mako’s bag, that she left behind, and taking out a small box, in it a needle. She withdrew the needle, walking to the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She pinched her thigh, removing the safety cap from the syringe and pushing it into her thigh with a wince. She injected the contents, putting the safety cap back on and throwing the now empty syringe into the bin. She held her finger to the point to prevent it from bleeding before proceeding back to the lounge, grabbing another box, though one that was almost the size of the bag itself.

It was flat though, as if it contained a clothing item. Ryuko sighed softly, setting the box on the kitchen table before leaving a note that she had left and thanking her for the night before. She grabbed Mako’s back, pulling on her shoes and walking out of the apartment, down to the street where to parked and sitting on the bike, grabbing her helmet from the bag and putting it on. She pushed the keys into the ignition and twisted her wrist, the engine rumbling lowly. She drove off, heading to her own apartment that was around twenty odd minutes away.

She parked in her usual spot, then proceeded to walk into the building and taking the elevator up to her apartment. She stepped in quickly, the door closing with a dull click. She removed her shoes before starting to make herself breakfast.

Once Satsuki woke up, she had a quick shower and washed her hair. She stepped out, running a comb through her hair whilst she blowed dried. After her hair was dry, she plucked her eyebrows and tied her hair back. She walked into the kitchen, reading the note and then looking at the box. She frowned slightly, though didn’t need to much due to the size of her eyebrows. She grabbed a pocket knife, cutting through the sticky tape and opening the box. Inside, sat a pristine, white, kamui. Satsuki already knew who was it was, though had trouble figuring out how Ryuko managed to obtain it. With a smile, she took hold of the kamui.

“Welcome home, Junketsu” She whispered, gently laying her lips on his lapel.

With a graceful turn, she headed towards the bathroom, taking the pocket knife with her. She sliced the tip of her finger, letting her blood drip onto the piece of clothing. As soon as the kamui awoke, she pinned it down using Bakuzan, whom she hid in her bathroom cupboard in case someone were to ever break in.

“I’ll wait until you calm down before addressing you properly” She hummed, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door.

Satsuki had lost Junketsu after a fight with her mother, which ended with the kamui being severed in two. Although, to Satsuki, Junketsu never was just a sailor outfit. He was much more. She had figured

how to help him turn human at will, and it caused them to become quite close. He was gentle, though an asshole when he wanted to be, especially when he was low on blood. It was the same for Ryuko and Senketsu, though Senketsu was more protective if anything. Though Ryuko had found Senketsu burning in their fireplace once she turned eighteen, and she hadn’t seen him since. Junketsu was tall, quite regal looking, though young in the face. He was pale, almost white. Satsuki had bought clothes for him over the years, and refused to let them go once he was gone. So, lucky for him, he would have clothes to wear, as soon as Satsuki could find the time to get them out of storage.

After an hour, Satsuki walked back into the bathroom, having grabbed a spare pair of clothes from an easy to access area. She looked down at him, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“Have you restrained yourself?” She cocked a brow.

‘Indeed, now unpin for god sake’ He sneered.

Satsuki sighed, removing Bakuzan from the middle of his cloth and putting it away. Once he was free, he immediately change into his human state. His white hair was quite knotted, and he prayed that Satsuki wouldn’t immediately force him to bathe.

“Here are your clothes, I expect you to be clean once you come out” She gave him a devilish grin, knowing how much he hated baths.

He grumbled, taking the clothes and ushering her out of the room. As Satsuki left, she walked to the lounge, grinning once she heard the water for the shower running. She grabbed her phone, texting Ryuko.

‘Thank you for the little present, it was very much appreciated’

Ryuko glanced over at her phone, texting back.

‘It’s nothing. Just thought it would cheer ya up’ She replied.

Satsuki smiled, “I love you, Ryuko” She spoke to herself, though she didn’t respond to Ryuko’s message, putting her phone down.

Junketsu walked out, drying his hair with a towel. Satsuki was reading, looking over at him and removing her glasses, chuckling.

“That looks better” She hummed.

“It feels better” He put the towel in the laundry, stretching out.

She smiled, “How long were your dormant?”

“Too long” He replied with a snicker, sitting down beside her.

Satsuki leant against him, sighing in content. Junketsu was more of a brother to her, as was Senketsu to Ryuko. The brothers that they never had. Junketsu grabbed her book, though Satsuki struggled to get it back.

“Whatcha reading?” He closed the book with a finger on her page, snorting, “Really? Fifty Shades of Grey? A book about sex? Wow Satsuki, real classy” He teased.

Satsuki snarled, snatching the book back, “Just because you watch porn doesn’t mean that I can read a book like this” She hissed.

“Hey, that was what, around six years ago?” He rose a brow.

“So what? You died six years ago”

Silence filled the air as Satsuki glared at Junketsu until he finally caved. She put her glasses back on, returning to reading. Satsuki wondered if her mother had saved even a few scraps of Senketsu, or if Ryuko did. If so, she might have a plan in order to bring Senketsu back and return the favour to Ryuko.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a week after Satsuki had obtained Junketsu again, and things were back to normal between them. She was currently on her way to her deceased mother’s house, not liking the fact that the real estate were planning on selling it without their consent. She unlocked the door, kicking it open and looking around. Nothing had changed, apart from the amount of dust on all the surfaces. Satsuki closed the door behind her, making sure she was silent when doing so. With slight grace, she made her way to the space under the stairs, opening a door that lead to the basement, a place she was never allowed to go to. She walked down the stairs, trying not to make them creak. She flicked the light switch, and her mother’s life fibre workshop was now plain in view. She snarled, walking over and studying all the blueprints for each kamui, even Shinra Kouketsu, one she never completed.

She walked to a box of scraps, knowing each were failed versions of kamuis. She thought that Senketsu would’ve been thrown in here by that woman, as she claimed that he was a failure, no matter how much Ryuko kicked and screamed. She burrowed through the large box. Once she found a piece of Senketsu’s lapel, she grinned in victory. Stuffing the piece into her handbag, she walked out to her car and getting into it. She sighed, knowing someone who could recreate Senketsu entirely.

Ryuko was currently in her first PE class, running laps around the oval. She didn’t tire as easily as the others did, easily out running them at an impressive distance. She finished the required laps and held her hands behind her head, breathing heavily as she caught her breath. The rest of the class caught up, leaning against their knees and panting. She closed her eyes, steadying her breathing and finally relaxing. She took a sip of her water bottle and set it down, walking back over to the coach. He dismissed her, and she walked to the change rooms to get changed out of her sweaty gear. She packed everything into her duffel bag and changed into a pair of jeans and a three quarter sleeved shirt. She slung the bag over her shoulder, walking off the campus and to her motorbike, starting the engine and driving off.

Satsuki took the kamui scraps to a friend, Iori, knowing he would know how to repair the sailor outfit. It would take a few days, but that didn’t bother Satsuki. As long as the kamui was repaired to his former state, she was happy. And she knew, Ryuko would be more than thrilled. She left the scraps with him, walking out of his house and to her car, driving back to her own apartment where she was greeted by her cat, Prince. She stroked the cat, filling up his water and food bowl before looking at a chart on the fridge. It mapped out everything she had to do each week and on what day. Unfortunately, food shopping was on the agenda. She screwed up her nose, walking to the cupboards and scouting what she needed, writing it down. She then texted Ryuko whether she needed another round of her injections, in which Ryuko declined. She hummed softly, grabbing her bag and the list of food, buying a few things for Ryuko as well, since she knew her sister was lazy when it came to priority things.

With a click of the door, Satsuki was out of the apartment and already half way down the hallway, walking to the elevator and going down to ground level, where she headed out to her car and getting into it, starting the engine and driving off towards the local supermarket**. She parked and walked out, though not without an alpha looking her up and down eagerly. Most omegas were claimed by twenty, but Satsuki was saving herself. She wasn’t going to have a scumbag with already one or two omegas claim her. She was going to be treasured, no matter what. She grabbed a trolley** and proceeded to collect everything on her list, separating the things for herself and Ryuko. She went through the checkout, everything put into plastics bags. She wheeled the trolley to the car, unloading everything into the trunk and closing it, putting the trolley back where it belonged. She quickly ran into the liquor store, grabbing a bottle of red for herself and walking back to the car, sitting in on the ground of the passenger seat and getting in.

She drove home, humming softly to herself until her phone started ringing. She answered it through Bluetooth.

“Hello you’ve reached the Kiryuin residence how may I help you?”

“Sats, we talked about this ya know” Ryuko’s voice brought a smile upon Satsuki’s lips.

“I didn’t realise it was you, Ryuko”

“Well, now you do. I was wondering, are you gonna take over mum’s business eventually?” She hummed softly, “‘Cause I think it would be cool, ya know” “I wouldn’t say cool, Ryu, it would more be beneficial. I understand that you would like me to and be an icon like mother, but you need to understand that I’m not that kind of a person-”

“Ya were in high school. ‘Everyone must bow down to the great and powerful Satsuki Kiryuin!’” Ryuko impersonated her sister as best she could, laughing to herself at the end.

Satsuki sighed, “That was six years ago Ryuko, don’t play that card on me” She sneered.

“Alright, alright. Just get that pole outta ya arse before you talk to me, I’m not a client nor one of ya pawns” She scowled ever so slightly.

Satsuki nodded to herself, “Yes, I’m sorry Ryuko. Really. How was your first class?”

“Eh, it was okay. I mean, I was the best one there of course” Ryuko grinned to herself, snickering.

“Of course” Satsuki agreed with her.

“Anyway. I gotta go, Mako wants me to attend her art thingy”

“Well I’ll let you go, I’ll drop off your shopping at your door”

“Thanks sis, I’ll talk to ya later. Bye”

“Bye” Satsuki hung up.

Her sister was so full of herself. But then again, so was she. Satsuki chuckled to herself softly, shaking her head and stopping at a green light. She loved her sister dearly, more than a sister should. It was unnatural, and therefore she didn’t let it show to anyone else but herself. Ryuko felt the same way, but her alpha pride would get in the way whenever she wanted to say something about it to Satsuki. Since Ryuko was the top alpha, if she were to mate with her sister, then her status would drop drastically, and Satsuki knew how much her status meant to her sister.

Over the next few days, Satsuki received calls from Iori each day as he updated her on the progress with Senketsu. On the fifth day, she received a call from him.

“Good morning Iori” She spoke softly, standing just outside her lecture hall.

“Good morning Satsuki, sorry to bother you, but Senketsu is available for pick up. He has been awoken with the vial of Ryuko’s blood and has been restrained accordingly” He explained.

“Wonderful, does twelve suit you?”

“Of course. I’ll see you then” He hung up.

Satsuki smiled to herself before walking back into the lecture hall.

After Satsuki’s class was finished, she drove to Iori’s house, walking up the stairs and knocking on the door. He answered almost immediately, holding a bag. Satsuki rose a brow.

“He insisted a bag” He sighed, handing it to her.

She took it, looking in the bag and nodding to herself.

“You have a real talent, Iori”

“Thank you, now, if you excuse me, I need to get back to work” He hummed.

She nodded, “Certainly” She walked back to her car, driving home.

Satsuki planned on giving Senketsu to Ryuko as a present for her birthday. She set the bag in the passenger seat and drove him, humming the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> Supermarket - convenience store  
> Trolley - shopping cart/buggy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at sex scenes, hence why I skip half of it.

It was evening by the time Satsuki had decided to drop by Ryuko’s apartment to drop off her little gift. She didn’t have Junketsu with her, insisting that he stay home so he didn’t ruin the moment accidentally. She grabbed the bag, walking into the building and taking the elevator to Ryuko’s floor. She had a feeling Ryuko would be having a nap before she went out and scouted her territory.

With a gentle knock on the door, Satsuki heard a thud as Ryuko had rolled off the couch, hitting her head on the coffee table.

“Ow…..” Ryuko groaned, rubbing the back of her head as she scrambled to her feet.

The delinquent walked to the door, opening it and grinning. Satsuki smiled, still finding her sister’s crooked and abnormally large canine teeth one of the many adorable perks. Ryuko moved out of the way of the door, looking at the bag and tilting her head in curiosity. 

“Good things come to those who wait, Ryuko” Satsuki spoke calmly, walking in and setting the bag on the kitchen counter.

Ryuko rolled her eyes playfully, walking over to Satsuki and peering over her shoulder.

“Whatcha got there?” She hummed softly.

“Just a little gift, to thank you for retrieving Junketsu” She smiled, gently headbutting Ryuko.

Ryuko plucked the bag from it’s spot, walking over to the couch and jumping over the back of it, landing on the cushioning. She hummed, opening the bag and removing the tissue paper that Satsuki had packed in there to prevent Ryuko being able to see the black and red fabric. Once all the tissue paper was removed, she tensed, slowly pulling out the kamui and studying his features greatly. He was perfect. Every detail was there. She hugged him tightly, though soon started sobbing into his lapel. Satsuki walked over, rubbing Ryuko’s shoulder. Ryuko immediately turned, hugging Satsuki tightly.

“Thank you, thank you so much” She sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Now now, Ryuko” She cooed, rubbing her back and kissing her temple softly.

She pulled away, smiling as Satsuki wiped her tears away. She bit the tip of her finger and smeared the blood onto Senketsu, causing the kamui to spring to life. He almost immediately shifted into his human form. Ryuko beamed, having missed her best friend dearly. Senketsu opened his arms, in which Ryuko jumped and hugging him tightly. Satsuki watched, a warm feeling filling her heart as she saw her sister overwhelmed with happiness.

_________________________________________________________________________

It was the beginning of spring, and Satsuki had left her apartment building to stay with Ryuko, mostly to get away from the amount of alphas in the building. Ryuko was used to restraining herself from Satsuki’s scent, but there were times she was certain she would lose control. She wasn’t going to claim her sister without her consent. She would need to control herself, and now had Senketsu to help.

The problem with Satsuki staying, is that she had no choice but to bring Junketsu. The apartment was only two bedroom, with Mako staying with Gamagori for spring. Therefore, It

was either Ryuko stayed with Senketsu and Satsuki stayed with Junketsu, which both kamuis denied, not wanting to disturb them whilst mating season was about. Especially Senketsu. Ryuko was quite aggressive, as a normal alpha is, though she would become possessive, and her hormone medication would be void due to her more male hormones taking over almost completely. Satsuki would become meek, like most omegas, and needed more protection as she didn’t want to be claimed by some alpha she just met. So, the kamuis decided to share the room, Ryuko claimed the couch and forced Satsuki to take her room, not that Satsuki complained at all.

Ryuko was currently on the couch, a bag of lemon sours resting on her stomach. Satsuki was on the ground, an ice pack between her legs. She had gone into heat early, much to Ryuko’s dismay. Since her sister hadn’t mated yet, her scent was strong, teasing Ryuko greatly.

“Fucking hell..” Satsuki whined, rolling onto her stomach.

Ryuko sighed, popping another lemon sour into her mouth and changing the T.V channel. Junketsu was making Satsuki an ice coffee, staying clear from Senketsu. The two currently hated each other, blaming one another for their destruction caused by Ragyo.

Ryuko hissed, glaring over at them, “Fucking shut up!” She snapped.

The two immediately stopped their bickering, and she stood.

“Come on Sats, I’ll run you a bath” She helped Satsuki to her feet.

Satsuki nodded, following her to the bathroom. It was clear that Ryuko was influenced by her sister’s scent, though tried her best to stay calm. She had already come close to pinning her to a wall and taking her right then and there, but she reminded herself that she was not to hurt Satsuki in any way. She ran a lukewarm bath for Satsuki, turning the water off once it was filled and left the room to let Satsuki get undressed. Satsuki smiled gently, hearing the door click behind her before she started to remove her clothing.

Junketsu yawned, spraying a spiral of whipped cream on top of the ice coffee, dusting the top with powdered chocolate. He popped a straw and a spoon into the glass, walking to the bathroom and knocking on the door before walking in. Satsuki smiled, sitting up and taking the glass from him.

“Thank you, Junketsu” She hummed, taking a sip and smiling to herself.

Junketsu nodded, not phased by seeing his human completely naked and submerged in water. He left the bathroom silently, closing the door behind him. Satsuki hummed, eating the ice cream before anything else. She soaked in the bathtub until the water went cold, in which she got out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself and walking to door which connected Ryuko’s room and the bathroom. She closed and locked the bathroom door, humming softly to herself and drying herself before getting dressed.

Ryuko was playing the xbox, completely bored. Her hormones were driving her crazy, though she managed to stay calm. Though there was something in her gut, telling her to go and get Satsuki. She groaned, hiding her face in a pillow and screaming into it.

Senketsu snickered, talking to her through thoughts, ‘Hey, go get her. This is your only chance to ever get her’

‘Shut up, I’ll get there..maybe’ She whined.

‘Get in that room, and go and claim her’ He scowled.

Ryuko sighed, putting the pillow down and turning off the xbox, walking to her room and finally letting go of the restraints she kept on her hormones. She inhaled Satsuki’s scent and purred lowly, smirking to herself. Satsuki was sitting on the bed, reading. Ryuko took a deep breath, growling lowly and with one swift movement, she had Satsuki pinned to the bed. The book had fallen off the bed, Ryuko holding her sister’s wrists above her head.

Satsuki looked up at her, her cheeks flushed bright red. Ryuko’s face was millimeters away from Satsuki’s face. She gathered all the courage she had, added her ego to it and kissed her sister on the lips, her eyes clamped shut. Satsuki kissed her back, the kiss filled with need. The delinquent let her hands dance over Satsuki’s body, sliding her hands up her sister’s shirt and removing it without question. Satsuki didn’t protest, shivering slightly once the slightly cooler air hit her skin. Ryuko growled dominantly, kissing down her neck and biting the skin in places that made Satsuki squirm. She unclasped Satsuki’s bra whilst the omega clawed at Ryuko’s shirt, eventually pulling it up and over her head, tossing it aside. Ryuko lived in sports bras, finding them much more comfortable. Unlike her sister, she didn’t need underwire due to not having a large bust. Ryuko snarled, tugging down Satsuki’s skirt and kissing down her body, leaving a hickey in the shape of an R on her inner thigh. The older of the two squirmed slightly, whimpering in anticipation.

“Fuck me already…~” She said softly, pleading almost.

Ryuko wasn’t going to lie, she was quite impressed and surprised at how demanding she was. She kicked her shorts off, removing her panties. Unlike male alphas, alpha females’ members were seethed in their clitoris, therefore was only visible during intercourse. She stripped Satsuki of her remaining clothes and positioned herself, slowly and cautiously sliding in. She wasn’t completely taken over by her hormones and was aware of how Satsuki was feeling. Satsuki softly moaned, with a slight whimper as Ryuko broke through her hymen. Ryuko sat still once she was in completely, waiting for Satsuki to give her the indication to continue. After a few moments, Satsuki relaxed completely and nodded to Ryuko. She smirked, starting to thrust in a rhythmic pattern. Satsuki’s moans matched that pattern as Ryuko’s pace quickened.

Junketsu and Senketsu were sitting in the lounge, trying to ignore the loud, lewd noises coming from Ryuko’s room.

“So...this will happen for the whole week..” Junketsu sighed.

Senketsu nodded, “No doubt...if only we could go out alone..”

Junketsu nodded in agreement, groaning.


	8. Chapter 8

After the week full of sex ended, Junketsu and Senketsu almost threw themselves a private party, glad that the screaming and moaning had come to an end. Ryuko had made sure Satsuki didn’t leave the room, keeping a close eye on her now omega. She was protective alright and Satsuki loved every bit of it. It made her feel special, as Ryuko would be gentle before and after.

Currently, Ryuko was laying on the couch, more so laying on Satsuki’s chest, watching whatever movie was on T.V. Satsuki was reading, adjusting her glasses and continuing to read. Ryuko yawned, sitting up and stretching. She had noticed a change in not only Satsuki’s scent, but her behavior. She wanted to ask her sister, but wasn’t sure if it was something she could dig into. She looked at her sister and smiled.

“My beautiful omega” She hummed softly.

Satsuki set her book down, chuckling, “My sexy alpha” Those words caused Ryuko’s cheeks to flush bright red, as well as the streak of fibres glow dimly. Satsuki snickered, leaning up and kissing Ryuko’s lips gently, in which Ryuko gladly returned. The kamuis walked in, finally starting to get along. Junketsu scowled, walking off immediately and Senketsu stared for a minute before walking to the kitchen.

“I bought you a whole bag of lemons” He told Ryuko.

“Thanks” She grinned after pulling away from the kiss.

Satsuki rubbed her hips gently, “You have a class in three hours, I suggest you hurry and shower before I beat you to it” Ryuko tilted her hand, looking at the time and scrambling to her feet, running to the bathroom and closing the door. Satsuki shook her head, smiling and getting to her feet, stretching. Junketsu walked into the lounge.

“Mating season is over” He snorted.

“So? Am I not allowed to show my alpha that I love her?”

“She’s your sister Satsuki, it’s not right-”

“And you used to fuck around with mother, so don’t get me started” She hissed.

Junketsu swallowed, walking off without another word. Satsuki sighed, walking into Ryuko’s room and stealing the loose blankets that they used to keep warm, inhaling Ryuko’s scent that covered them. She had found a small compartment in the bottom of the wardrobe, and every so often grabbed Ryuko’s things and arranged them in the compartment, making it her nest. Of course Ryuko never noticed her things go missing, hell she could barely remember what day it was without Satsuki reminding her. Satsuki smiled to herself, curling up in the abundance of blankets and jumpers, humming softly to herself.

Ryuko stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself, walking through the door that connected her room and the bathroom. She dried herself, shaking out her hair and causing it to stick up as if she just woke up. Satsuki had moved from her nest to the bed, reading once again. She looked over at Ryuko, chuckling and shaking her head.

“Here, let me brush it for you” She hummed.

Ryuko nodded, quickly getting dressed and sitting in front of Satsuki, who brushed her hair. Ryuko held the streak of fibres out of the way, not wanting Satsuki to accidentally touch them. Once Satsuki was half way through detangling Ryuko’s hair, she suddenly darted to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and hurling into the toilet. Ryuko frowned, standing and knocking on the door.

“Sats..? Are you alright?”

Ryuko didn’t get an answer, only more sounds of Satsuki vomiting. She frowned, though let her go, no wanting to intrude. She fixed the remainder of her hair, sighing and collecting her books and laptop.

“Alright Satsuki, I’m going to go, call me if you need anything” She called out.

Satsuki was about to reply, but didn’t get time before she hurled once more. Ryuko nodded to herself, leaving a small present for her before walking out the door, closing it behind her. Satsuki wiped her mouth, whimpering and flushing the toilet. She walking out, rubbing her stomach and downing a glass of water, glancing over at the bag that Ryuko left, immediately knowing what it was due to the sweet aroma that it left. She grabbed the bag, looking into it and finding three pastel coloured bath bombs.

Junketsu walked out into the kitchen, “What was that all about?”

She shrugged, “Maybe just something that didn’t agree with me, that’s all” She flashed a small smile at him.

He nodded, grabbing a packet of potato chips and walking into his and Senketsu’s room without a word. Senketsu was on his laptop, doing who knows what. The yelling had stopped between the two, which was a relief to both of the girls, especially Satsuki as she hated Ryuko yelling at them in order to get them to stop. She opened her diary, going through the dates and frowning. Unlike Ryuko, she tracked her period, always getting it once mating season was over. She shook her head, thinking it was just because she was now mated. She closed her diary, grabbing a glass and a handful of ice, pulling out a bottle of lemon lime and bitters, filling the glass. She had no classes, so had the whole day to do washing and ironing, since she never trusted Ryuko with any of the household chores. Satsuki had to adopt Prince, her cat, out, due to now living with Ryuko and her allergies, which weren’t fun to deal with.

Once Ryuko came home, dinner was already done, Satsuki having tried making something to match Ryuko’s taste buds. The delinquent dumped her bag and books on the couch, walking over to Satsuki and picking her up, spinning her around with no real reason. Satsuki laughed, kissing her head softly.

“I made dinner, and no it’s nothing that I have made yet” Ryuko rolled her eyes playfully, “I’ll be the judge of that” She pecked her lips before walking into the kitchen.

Senketsu walked out, following the smell that now lingered throughout the kitchen and dining room. Junketsu followed, sighing and taking in the smell of the food pleasing him greatly. Ryuko had taken her portion, quite surprised with what Satsuki had made. Beef casserole. Not only a western dish, but something completely different from Satsuki’s usual cooking style, not that Ryuko was complaining. She sat at the dining table after grabbing a place mat. Satsuki sat opposite of her, Junketsu sitting beside Satsuki which left Senketsu to sit next to Ryuko.

Ryuko started eating almost immediately, the flavours melting on her tongue. She hummed in content and Satsuki watching with a smile.

“Enjoying it?” Ryuko nodded in agreement, swallowing her mouthful, “Very much so”

Junketsu and Senketsu ate silently, merely glancing around here and there. Dinner was usually quiet, nothing to extravagant or loud. It was the way Ryuko and Satsuki were raised, to be respectful at the table with their mouths shut. Ryuko would always be the one to disobey the rule, in which she was punished accordingly once their meal was finished and Satsuki had cleared the table of the bowls or plates. That was one thing that the girls were thankful for, no longer having to deal with their mother’s bullshit.

Once dinner was over, Junketsu collected the bowls and glasses, emptying the left overs and packing the dishwasher.

They stayed up for a little while longer before turning in for the night. Satsuki was putting a few pieces together, coming up with several ‘solutions’ for her sudden sickness and skipped period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, school is almost finished for the year so I should be able to get a few more chapters out


	9. Chapter 9

“Give them back to me you piece of shit!” Ryuko screeched, running down the hall of her apartment as she chased Senketsu.

The kamui held Ryuko’s clothes, as the delinquent had just finished taking a shower. She held the top of the towel that currently hid everything from plain sight, now infuriated with the other. Satsuki was sitting on the couch, curled up in one of the blankets from her nest, sipping at a cup of green tea and reading a recently bought book. Junketsu was nowhere to be found. Ryuko growled, continuing to chase Senketsu until he stopped, holding the clothes out of her reach.

“Oh come on, I know I’m short but seriously?” She sneered, trying to reach the clothes without jumping.

Satsuki’s vomiting episodes had stopped, and both Ryuko and Junketsu had started to get suspicious when she started to eat things she never would, like the peanut butter. She would also spend a lot more time tucked away in her nest, especially when Ryuko was attending her classes. Satsuki had also become a lot more, motherly, which creeped Junketsu out far too much. 

Ryuko hissed, stomping on Senketsu’s foot and retrieving her clothes, storming back to the bathroom in order to get dressed. Satsuki looked over at Senketsu briefly.

“I’m surprised she hasn’t bleached you yet” She hummed softly, adjusting her glasses and returning to her reading.

Senketsu rolled his eyes, going to his room in search for Junketsu, completely bored and wanting attention. 

The two kamui had become exceedingly close, to the point where the two girls were once disgusted by the noise that they made one night, then felt sorry for them as they had to put up with Satsuki’s screaming and Ryuke’s grunts for a week straight. With their newly found ‘relationship’, the pair had become overly affectionate to eachother, which even made Ryuko cringe. 

The younger of the two sisters walked out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair as usual, since if she used a hair dryer, her hair would become even more unruly than it already was. Satsuki looked over, smiling gently to herself as she found Ryuko’s scruffy hair adorable. Ryuko walked over to her, pecking her cheek.

“You have a doctors appointment in half an hour, I suggest you get ready” She smirked. 

Satsuki’s eyes widen in realisation and she jolted upright, getting to her feet and walking to their room, not having enough time to shower as she would spend almost a whole hour in the shower, three hours in the bath. Ryuko watched with a pleased smirk, always liking to toy with her sister. She was told by Satsuki to remind her an hour beforehand, but Ryuko ‘forgot’. 

Once Satsuki was ready, she quickly brushed her hair and grabbed her back and a coat, walking out the front door after pulling on her boots. Ryuko slid on her sneakers and grabbed the car keys, since Satsuki didn’t trust Ryuko on the road after it had rained, since she had already been in an accident and she didn’t want it to happen again. She walked out to the car with Satsuki, glaring at any other alpha who even looked at Satsuki, clearly possessive of her sister. 

As they approached the car, an alpha male walked up to Satsuki as Ryuko was moving the stuff around, stuff that she was told to get rid of but never did. The alpha tried to sweet talk her, and upon hearing the faint whimper that Satsuki let out, she was immediately in front of her, punching the other in the jaw with a satisfying crunch. Ryuko snorted, guiding Satsuki to the car and holding the door open for her as she got in, then closing it before strolling over to the driver side of the car. She slipped into the seat with ease, pushing the keys into the ignition and turning them, the car roaring to life. 

After they were both buckled up, Ryuko pulled onto the main road and drove towards Satsuki’s GP, humming along to the radio whilst tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Ryuko was a very risky driver, always taking risks especially at an amber light, whereas Satsuki was very careful, too careful in Ryuko’s eyes.

Upon arrival, Ryuko parked and unbuckled, removing the keys from the ignition and walking around to the other side of the car, opening the door for Satsuki and in turn helping her out. Satsuki gave a soft smile, slightly pecking her lips and grabbing her bag, closing the door. Ryuko smirked, locking the car before heading inside with her sister.

Ryuko checked Satsuki in, then walking over to the small waiting room where she held Satsuki’s hand, more scared herself than her omega. Satsuki kissed the back of her hand, having a feeling of what the result was going to be but didn’t want to scare Ryuko too much. The two got odd looks from a few people, though they quickly looked away when Ryuko caught their eyes. 

“Kiryuin Satsuki?” Satsuki’s doctor walked out of her examination room, looking for the tall woman. 

Satsuki stood, as did Ryuko. The pair walked down the hall and then into the doctor’s examination room. One thing that put Satsuki at ease what that her doctor was female, and that she was accepting of her choice to have her sister as her alpha, not that she really had a choice. Satsuki took a seat, Ryuko sitting beside her. 

“So, two weeks ago you were suffering from violent, let’s just say morning sickness. You were lethargic and tired most of the time. Now, that has passed and Ryuko, you mentioned that she had started to eat things she normally doesn’t correct?”

“Yeah..as well as the fact she’s really nurturing, it’s weird. Oh and whenever I’m gone, she hides in her nest until I return” She replied.

The doctor nodded, taking note of what Ryuko was saying. 

“Now, you claimed her when she was in heat, so in saying that, have you thought of the possibility of being pregnant?” She glanced over at Satsuki.

Satsuki nodded, “I have, I’m not sure about Ryuko-”

“Definitely not, kids are not my cup of tea, never have and never will be”

Satsuki frowned ever so slightly, partially upset with how Ryuko responded. 

“Look, there’s no other real reason, skipped period usually marks it. You can take an over the counter test, or we can run one here if you would like, then we would like to take an ultrasound if you do happen to be pregnant just to make sure everything runs smoothly”

She nodded in understanding, “Well, knowing that, I would like to take the test here and save the trouble of having to book an ultrasound”

Her doctor smiled, nodding, “Alright”

She dug through a draw, taking a specimen container out and handing it to Satsuki.

“I will need a urine sample in order to obtain the results”

Satsuki nodded, standing and motioning for Ryuko to come with her for safety reasons.

Ryuko arose from her fixated position, walking with Satsuki to the bathroom. After Satsuki had filled the container, she washed her hands and took it back to the doctor, who took it away for testing. Both the girls sat there impatiently. Satsuki was happy to have a child, as every omega should be, though Ryuko was the polar opposite. The apartment wasn’t big enough for the four of them, neither was Satsuki's apartment. They would have to buy a house. With what money? Ryuko surely didn’t know. Whatever money Ragyo had given them Satsuki had put away in a vault, and now they didn’t have the all clear to remove it when they desired. Ryuko’s head was swimming with thoughts and worse case scenarios. What if she lost Satsuki to this? She couldn’t wrap her head around it.

After twenty minutes of waiting, the doctor walked back in. Ryuko looked over at her, swallowing nervously.

“So…?”


	10. Chapter 10

“Well, the test has come up negative” Satsuki’s GP stated, and Ryuko let out a sigh of relief. 

Satsuki frowned slightly, a little disappointed but shrugged it off. 

“That doesn’t mean that she definitely isn’t pregnant, I suggest trying a few over the counter tests and see what the results are” She looked at Satsuki. 

With a nod, Satsuki stood, a little bit of hope in her eyes, “Thank you, I’ll set up an appointment if the tests are positive” 

The GP nodded, “Alright, I’ll see you in the long run”

Ryuko walked out with Satsuki, gently holding her waist in a protective manner, paying for the appointment at the front desk and then proceeding to guide her omega back to the car. It’s not that Ryuko didn’t want children, it was just she wasn’t ready. She didn’t know when she would be, or if she ever would be. But it was almost like she could sense Satsuki’s sadness to the negative test, and she didn’t like it, not one bit. 

Satsuki sat in the car in silence, twiddling her thumbs and staring straight ahead. Ryuko pushed the key into the ignition and started the car, backing out of the car space and driving onto the open road, heading to the nearest chemist to pick up a prescription and some pregnancy tests for Satsuki. She parked in the nearest spot in front of the chemist, shifting the gear into part and pulling up the handbrake before stepping out and closing the door, leaving the car running so the air conditioner was on for Satsuki. 

With a swift movement she was in the semi-large store, walking through the isles and grabbing three different brands of pregnancy tests, walking to the back counter and picking up her prescription and taking it to the front counter, paying for everything and heading back to the car, sliding in and setting the plastic bag at Satsuki’s feet. The omega was on the phone, talking as if she were a part of a business. Ryuko pushed the gear into drive and pushed down the handbrake, pulling out and driving to the intersection, then making a right. 

Once Satsuki set the phone down, she let out an aggravated huff and slid it into her pocket.

“What was that all about?” Ryuko asked, still driving. 

“The accountant, we managed to get a few hundred thousand out of the vault, the rest stays there because mother didn’t do her will”

“How much?” She rose a brow, wanting to know the exact amount. 

“Around six-hundred thousand” Satsuki hummed, “Enough to buy a much bigger house, we’ll keep the apartments, rent them out”

Ryuko grinned, “Finally”.

It was almost lunch the time the pair got home, the traffic was horrendous and Ryuko almost smashed into another car due to her impatience. Junketsu was asleep on the couch, snoring away. Senketsu was on his laptop, finding himself a job as he was almost always bored. Ryuko walked in with Satsuki, setting the back on the dining table and immediately walking to the kitchen, opening the fridge and downing a cold bottle of water, at satisfied sigh leaving her lips once it was empty. 

“So, how did it go?” Senketsu looked over at Satsuki. 

She sighed, “They assumed I was pregnant and took a test there but it came up negative, she suggested at home tests just to make sure” She sat in the arm chair in the lounge.

Senketsu looked at Ryuko and nudged her with his foot.

The delinquent frowned, “What?”

“Go and make sure she’s okay” He muttered with a slight scowl.

Ryuko mosied on over to Satsuki, rubbing her shoulders from behind, “What’s the matter, Sats?”

“Well, just the fact that you seemed overly happy that I’m not pregnant” She said bluntly. 

She tensed, “It’s not that..it’s just, I don’t even know if I’m ready-”

“This isn’t up to you, okay? This is a decision between both of us, it’s not just my baby, it’s yours as well” She scowled, “It’s not my fault you didn’t use a god forsaken condom”

“You don’t even know if you’re pregnant!” Ryuko raised her voice quite a bit, though it was unintentional. 

“If I had known you didn’t want children I wouldn’t have mated with you” She got up and stormed to her room, slamming the door shut. 

Ryuko growled, lowly, more hurt than anything. She flexed her fingers, taking in a deep breath. So she didn’t mate with her for any other reason, and that made her blood boil. She trembled slightly, swallowing the lump in her throat. She didn’t understand. Hell, Ryuko didn’t understand a lot of things. If she didn’t love her, then what as the point?

“I’m going out, don’t come and look for me, please” She walked out of the house after grabbing her keys, almost slamming the door in order to alert Satsuki that she was leaving.

Senketsu sighed, shaking his head. Junketsu had woken up to the slam and sat up, looking around.

“What happened..?” He asked, still half asleep. 

“I’ll tell you later” He went back to his laptop, and Junketsu went back to sleep. 

Satsuki sat in her room, not wanting the comfort of Ryuko’s scent, so refused to go into her nest which was located in Ryuko’s room. She held her knees to her chest, thinking of what she said though didn’t know that she had struck Ryuko deep. The omega didn’t know that Ryuko could be so sensitive. 

After a few hours, Senketsu looked at the time and frowned. Ryuko was meant to be back to have her injections, though there was no sign of her returning. He stood, walking to the fridge and scanning it, looking over at Junketsu.

Senketsu had found Ryuko almost an hour later, curled up in the booth in a small cafe, and he decided to try and talk to her, though she made no attempt to communicate. He managed to bring her back to the car after offering to buy her a serving of salt and vinegar chicken tenders, in which she started talking again, though didn’t want to go straight home. 

“There’s leftover indian take out for dinner, I’ll be back soon” He slid his shoes on and grabbed the keys to Junketsu’s car before heading out the door. 

“Alright, don’t die out there” He hummed. 

“I won’t” Senketsu snickered, and left.

Junketsu stood and walked over to Satsuki’s room, knocking on the door.

“Satsuki? Are you okay in there?”

“I’m fine..just give me a minute” She mumbled. 

Junketsu nodded and walked away, going to the kitchen and grabbing the take out from the night before, emptying the contents into two bowls, knowing Ryuko and Senketsu would have something else before they arrived home. He set the two bowls into the microwave and turned them on for five minutes, walking out and sitting on the couch. 

Satsuki walked out of her room, looking around and frowning, “Where’s Ryuko and Senketsu?”

“Ryuko left a few hours ago, Senketsu has gone to go get her” He explained. 

She slowly nodded, grabbing the plastic bag on the dining table and taking the three boxes back to her room then into the connecting ensuite. She closed and locked the door, sitting on the lid of the toilet, taking the first box and opening it. She took a deep breath, taking hold of one of the pencil sized tests.

“Now...let’s see if it’s true…” She mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Senketsu and Ryuko returned home, everyone was asleep. Ryuko didn’t speak a word, not even to Senketsu. With a heavy motion, she walked to the bathroom in order to take her injections, locking herself in her room. 

Senketsu let out a long and almost annoyed sigh, shuffling to his shared room with Junketsu, stripping down to his jocks** and crawling in beside the albino. Junketsu was snoring quite loudly, his hair having been braided by Satsuki so it wouldn’t become knotted as he tossed and turned in his sleep. 

Once Ryuko had given herself the injections, she disposed of each syringe according, having a quick shower and grabbing one of her favourite blankets from the linen closet. She wrapped it around herself, plonking down onto the couch, opposite the T.V, and curled up, snuggling under the blanket. The alpha still couldn’t believe what her sister said, that she wouldn’t have mated with her if she had known Ryuko wasn’t one for kids. Typical. She knew it was too good to be true. 

On Satsuki’s behalf, she didn’t mean for it to come out like that, or even meant to say it at all. She was just, upset. Disappointed, even. It wasn’t just her fault, it was Ryuko’s as well. Satsuki didn’t understand. It’s almost guaranteed that an omega would fall pregnant during mating season, it’s just what happens. 

The omega was currently curled up in her ‘nest’, a compartment she had found in the wardrobe that was big enough for just her, and possibly a baby. She felt safe there, in a tight space, nothing but the scent of her mate and the darkness embracing her. She laid awake, holding a pillow close to her chest. She had heard the front door open and close, though heard nothing but footsteps, then the bathroom door close and open again. She wondered if Ryuko would go to bed, completely oblivious to how hard she struck Ryuko, and to the fact that she was asleep on the couch. 

Morning broke through the blinds with a piercing glare, almost blinding Ryuko directly. With a groan, she literally rolled off the couch, hitting the floor with a solid thud, though it didn’t phase her. She was in more pain, both physically and mentally. Her stomach was cramped violently, to the point she couldn't move until it passed. She hated this time of the month. Three days before her period, the pain would start off, not as bad, but enough to inhibit all movement for small spurts of time. This was when she would need to be dosed up on pain medication, but not even that helped. Morphine didn’t even help, so she had to tough it out. Once the pain subsided, she rose with very little grace, her hair a complete mess, accompanying how she felt. 

Ryuko kept the blanket around her, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a glass jar, filled with horlicks** powder. She filled a mug with three quarters of milk, setting it in the microwave for seven minutes, leaning against the bench and staring aimlessly at a wall. She heard someone get up, completely unsure of who it was, but didn’t move nor react, still staring. 

Satsuki crawled out of her nest, stretching out completely and pulling on a hoodie, finding the morning slightly colder for some odd reason, since no one else thought so. She slid on a pair of slippers, making her way out of the room and to the kitchen, in which Ryuko moved out to avoid her. The omega let out a very faint whimper, glancing at Ryuko discreetly. She made herself a cup of tea, taking the dainty teacup and walking to the lounge where she sat herself on the singular armchair, pulling her knees up. Ryuko walked to the microwave once it beeped, pulling the mug out and putting in two heaped spoons of horlicks into the milk, stirring vigorously. She understood the drink would make her sleepy, that’s what she wanted. A good night’s sleep for once. She held a teatowel around the mug, as it was too hot to hold but cool enough to drink.

Junketsu arose, almost like he was a zombie. With a grumble and a huff, he stood from the bed, giving the bathroom a visit before walking out to the main area of the apartment. 

“Good morning, Satsuki, Ryuko”

Satsuki smiled gently at him, replying, “Good morning”

Ryuko replied with a grumble, “Morning…” 

He frowned ever so slightly, knowing she wasn’t happy so didn’t push the matter.

Although, Satsuki wasn’t impressed by the behaviour. 

“I understand you’re in a pissy mood right now, but being nice to someone would benefit you sometime” She hissed, looking over at the delinquent. 

Ryuko scowled, biting back, “Well at least I make sure I don’t make people feel like shit, unlike you”

Junketsu sighed, retreating back to the room.

“What the hell are you going on about?” Satsuki narrowed her eyes.

Ryuko snorted, almost laughing, “Do I really need to explain?”

“Please do” The other challenged. 

The alpha’s strip of life fibres in her hair glowed as her blood boiled.

“One thing, ‘I wouldn’t have mated with you if I had known you don’t like children’” She mocked Satsuki, glaring before continuing her rant, “Gee, nice to know how much you fucking love me. Yeah, I’m not ready for kids, hell, I don’t think I ever will be! You of all people should know that. Clearly, I’ve been making waaaaayyyy too many assumptions. To be quite honest, I have no idea who you think you are talking to me about being nice when you basically shattered whatever the fuck is left of my heart. I get it, you’ve built an iron wall around your heart, that’s what you’ve been taught. You’ve been abused by mother and so on and so forth. But no one, NO ONE, ever acknowledged the little girl with the red streak in her hair that was always in the background. It was always, Satsuki Kiryuin this, Satsuki Kiryuin that. I get it, you went through some shit. But honestly, you never had to fight your way through school, you were always the queenbee. Always on top. Mother always got angry at me for never being able to get over a bloody C minus, that wasn’t my bloody fault! You were always the favourite, the one with the tudors, the grades, the looks, everything” She snarled, her eyes welling with tears. 

Satsuki just sat there, looking her dead in the eye, but her face was soft, almost sympathetic. 

“Ryuko, if I had known-”

“Yeah, like any of that would’ve changed. Whenever there was something wrong with me, none of you cared until I was screaming in pain. Dad was the only one who cared, the only one who was there for me. He was there through the bullying, the doctors appointments, the hospital appointments. The operations and everything!” Tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks, “And now that you’ve fucking made me feel as if the only damn reason you mated with me was because you wanted kids and you thought I wanted them. I finally thought that I had someone again, to be with me through everything. Clearly, I’m wrong”

The omega stood, setting the cup of tea down. 

“I was shunned away from you, it was mother’s doing. I never knew you were bullied, no one told me anything” She sighed, walking over to her, “Look, Ryuko, I love you, I really do. But if you aren’t ready for this child, then how do I know you’ll always be mine?”

She growled, “This fucking shit again. I’m not ready to care for one, doesn’t mean that I won’t. I will care for a kid if I have to, it’s mine after all”

Satsuki pulled Ryuko into a comforting hug, rubbing the small of her back and kissing the top of her head.

“Go lie down, Ryu, I’ll bring over a heat pack and your drink” She hummed. 

Satsuki knew how much pain Ryuko was in, and knew that she rarely ever showed it. She also knew that this pain had a part in her grumpy mood and sudden outburst. But now, at least she knew how her sister felt. She knew how to deal with her, knew how to comfort her and make her feel safe. Yes, she was an omega, but Ryuko was her little sister, and she would protect her with her life.

Ryuko mumbled nonsence under her breath, shuffling to her room and crawling into bed without a word. 

Satsuki smiled, watching her with a hand lightly on her lower stomach. 

“At least you know your mama is a strong one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> Jocks: Men's underwear  
> Horlicks: A drink (don't ask what flavour, I don't know) that is used to help endues sleep
> 
> I know, these chapters are getting boring. I promise the next one will be a little more to do with Satsuki's pregnancy and shit. But seriously, if people aren't enjoying this as much as I hope they are, there is a high chance it will be stopped. I have a horse and I have a shit ton of exams coming up, so I'm almost always bust, and if people aren't enjoying this, then I won't waste my time.


	12. Chapter 12

Months rolled by, and Ryuko was finally settled with the idea of having a child. She treated Satsuki as if she were a fine piece of delicate china, not that Satsuki was complaining. It just annoyed her sometimes, she wasn’t completely incompetent, yet. She was seven months pregnant, and wasn’t having a very good time. Her ankles were swollen, and she was having ‘earlier-than-normal’ braxton hick contraction, which brought her quite a lot of pain. 

The kamui were no use, mostly staying out of the house, out of Satsuki’s way. Ryuko helped as much as she could, having put her college classes on hold in order to care for her expectant mate. 

She was currently running a bath for Satsuki, who was currently laying on the couch with a bowl of popcorn covered with white chocolate. She was quiet, thinking how to break the news to Ryuko. The news that she was going to have twins. The reaction Ryuko gave her when she found out she was pregnant was still lingering in the back of her mind, she didn’t want to know how she would react to Satsuki having twins. She sighed, setting the now empty bowl down and slowly sitting up. 

Once the bath was run, Ryuko strolled back into the lounge, helping Satsuki to stand and supporting her. Satsuki returned the gesture with a kiss, in which Ryuko smiled. 

“Have the braxton hicks subsided for now?” Ryuko asked.

Satsuki answered with a shake of her head, “Not in the least”

Ryuko nodded, walking with her to the bathroom. Satsuki undressed, running her fingers gingerly over the purple stretch marks that littered her hips and lower stomach. Ryuko took her hands gently, kissing the top of them.

“They’re beautiful Sats, don’t worry about the” She hummed. 

Satsuki smiled, gently kissing RYuko’s forehead, “I don’t know what I would do without you”  
The delinquent grinned, helping Satsuki into the tub and pecking her lips. 

“I’m going to make some lunch, how does that sound?”

Satsuki chuckled, “Alright, don’t burn the kitchen down”

“Oh gee, thanks” Ryuko said, pretending to be hurt as she walked out of the bathroom. 

Satsuki sunk under the water with a relatively content sigh, massaging the side of her stomach in order to ease the cramping. 

The aloha was extremely protective of Satsuki, even going as far as to one punching Junketsu for making her upset. This behaviour was also presented in public when she was with her omega, in which she was constantly telling other alphas to back off. She had no clue that Satsuki was to have twins, and was probably never going to know unless Satsuki told her, or when she actually gave birth. 

With a huff, she got to work, starting to make ham and cheese french toast sandwiches. Ryuko soon heard Satsuki call out, and she proceeded to walk to the bathroom. 

“What’s the matter sweetie?”

“Can you help me out?” She mumbled, almost ashamed. 

Ryuko chuckled softly, helping her out and handing her a towel, in which Satsuki wrapped the said towel around herself, smiling. 

“Thanks hun” She kissed her cheek, walking to their room to get dressed. 

Ryuko went back to the kitchen, returning to continue to cook. 

Satsuki got dressed, humming softly and walking to Ryuko, hugging her from behind. 

“Hey Ryu~”

“Yes?” She rubbed her arms gently.

“I found a nice house, it’s open for inspection”

“And..?”

“Why don’t we go have a look, hm? It’s in our price range” She kissed her neck in an attempt to sweet talk her in order to get her to agree. 

“Alright, alright, let me finish this and then we’ll go. How many bedrooms?”

“Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, not including the ensuite connected to the master bedroom”

Ryuko nodded, “Sounds good” She hummed, setting two sandwiches on a piece of paper towel to rid of the extra oil. 

Satsuki hummed happily, taking one of the sandwiches once they were cooled down and walking to the car.

“Come on hun~” She giggled, in an overly happy mood.

Ryuko took her sandwich and followed her, grabbing the keys and her wallet. They had looked at over ten houses, though most of them were overpriced, run down, or too old. The delinquent closed and locked the front door, walking out of the apartment, taking the elevator to the ground floor and walking to the carpark, then to the car and unlocking it. Satsuki slid into the passenger seat, putting the address of the house into the gps. Ryuko got into the driver seat, starting the car and putting on her seatbelt, waiting for Satsuki as she ate the sandwich. Satsuki put on her seatbelt, nibbling happily on the sandwich.

Ryuko followed the directions to the house, parking out the front. She turned off the engine, taking the keys out of the ignition. She took her seat belt off and stepped out of the car. Satsuki did the same, looking at the house with a bright grin. Ryuko smiled, walking inside with her. 

They toured the house, making sure everything was sound and stable. Ryuko liked the house, as everyone would fit nicely. Once they finished touring the house, they both agreed on putting down a deposit for it. They would keep both of the apartments and rent them out for extra income. The house wasn’t far from anything, and Ryuko could get to her classes within ten minutes, which was good. 

Ryuko took Satsuki home, in which the omega went to have a nap. Whilst Satsuki napped, Ryuko arranged all the paperwork for the two apartments to be rented out, arranged a date to move into the new house, as well as arrange a building inspector and pest inspector, to make sure everything was good from their perspective. Ryuko paid everything off and organised removalists.

Senketsu walked out, resting his chin on Ryuko’s head. 

“Watchya doin’?” He hummed.

“Organising everything to move house” She mumbled, half asleep. 

It had taken almost five hours to settle everything, and Ryuko was clearly ready for bed. 

Senketsu chuckled, “Is it a nice house?”

“Nicest one we’ve seen for a while” She shut her laptop and stretched, pushing Senketsu away. 

He nodded, “Good, now, I think it’s time for your injections and time for bed”

She nodded lazily, standing and walking to the bathroom. Senketsu smiled, taking a bottle of alcohol back to his room to enjoy with Junketsu. 

Satsuki was awake, rubbing her stomach gently as she waited for Ryuko to come to bed. THe delinquent soon finished having a shower and taking her injections, walking to her room and crawling in beside her mate. 

Satsuki looked down at her, “I need to tell you something..”

“Yeah..?” Ryuko turned her head to look up at her. 

“Well, it looks like we’ll need to times all we bought by two..” 

Ryuko frowned, not understanding, “What do you mean..?”

“Well, my latest scan showed that I’m pregnant with twins..” She bit her lip.

The alpha swallowed, “T-twins..?”

Satsuki nodded, looking like she was about to cry. 

Ryuko sighed, sitting up and pulling her into a tight yet comforting hug.

“Hey, Sats, it’s alright, we’ll just need to buy another of everything” She nuzzled into her hair gently.

The omega nodded, curling into her, sniffling, “I love you..”

“I love you too sweet heart, now get some rest, we’ll go shopping tomorrow”

Satsuki nodded, laying down and falling asleep. Ryuko laid back down rolling onto her stomach and hugging the pillow as she usually did, falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was horrible. Satsuki was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, clutching the toilet bowl tightly. The pair had thought that her rounds of morning sickness had faded, clearly not. Ryuko was still laying in bed, having not slept well the night before. She had stripped herself down to her undergarments, finding it to be hot. With a heavy motion that had way too much effort put into it, she sat up, staring at the dressing table just under a mirror. Her hair was a mess as usual, sticking up in all sorts of places. The sheets ruffled as the alpha made her way out of the bed, grabbed the shirt that was laying on the floor from the night before. 

Satsuki had her hair tied back, heaving into the toilet. Ryuko shuffled in, lazily pushing the door fully open. She didn’t help Satsuki anymore, after a small episode closer to the start of the omega’s pregnancy. Satsuki didn’t mind, not really needing Ryuko to hold her hair out of the way or rub her back, it didn’t really help anyway. Ryuko washed her face down with a face washer* and turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up. The omega sat up from her position, reaching up to flush the toilet. She closed the lid, slowly getting to her feet and stretching out, groaning. 

“Sore back?” Ryuko glanced over, removing her bra and underwear, tossing them into the laundry basket that sat in the corner of the bathroom. 

Satsuki nodded, looking her mate over briefly.

“Just a bit, I’ll go and lay down for a bit, it should work. 

With a nod, Ryuko disappeared into the steam the shower provided due to it’s heat. Taking in a deep breath, Satsuki walked back to their room and grabbed a dressing gown* before heading to the kitchen. Senketsu was sitting at the dining table, reading the newspaper happily with a cup of coffee, sipping at it in set intervals, like clockwork. Junketsu couldn’t be found. Satsuki didn’t acknowledge the other kamui’s absence. She scanned the fridge, then the cupboard, trying to think of what to have for breakfast. Due to Ryuko always being in the rush in the morning, she never bothered making the alpha breakfast as she usually wouldn’t eat it. She opened the cupboards that sat over the oven, letting out a slight scream and moving out of the kitchen. 

Senketsu let out a soft chuckle, knowing what she was going on about and kept reading, his coffee soon coming to an end. Junketsu slowly walked out, yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

“That little shit has been camping in there for almost a month, I’m surprised you hadn’t seen him yet” He muttered, laying on the couch. 

“You can’t go from the bed to the couch” Senketsu scowled slightly, though Junketsu didn’t respond. 

Ryuko walked out, tugging on a pair of jeans, “What happened?”

“There’s a really big spider in the glass cupboard” Satsuki looked over, sitting on the arm of the couch.   
“Alright…how big is big?” She rose a brow, zipping up the fly on her jeans and putting a belt on.

“Maybe this big” She used her thumb and index finger to show how big the spider was, not even as a big as a bottle cap.

The alpha sighed, “Give me a second” She walked back to the room, grabbing a white button up shirt.

Senketsu smirked, “Such a whimp”

“You did the same” Junketsu snapped, clearly grumpy for who knew what reason.

He rolled his eyes. Ryuko walked out, leaving the top two buttons undone. The shirt was tucked into her jeans, so she had to redo the belt. 

With a swift movement, she scooped the spider up and walked to the window, setting it on the ledge and closing the window, chuckling. 

“It was just a small spider, a daddy long legs” She looked for her shoes.

“Whatever. Just at least do your hair, or try to” Satsuki sighed, “Last time I checked, your boss got pissed with you last time”

“Yeah yeah, I did try. My hair isn’t like yours” She pulled her shoes on, “And he was pissed because his wife was fucking around with someone else” She sneered, also grumpy.

The omega put her hands up in defence, falling silent. Ryuko had picked up a job as a waitress, just to keep her busy and bring in a little extra income in case something happened. 

“Just remember, two o’clock and we’re going shopping” Satsuki hummed. 

“Two o’clock…maybe, the guy is coming to pack all the small things first” 

She frowned, “But you told me last night-”

“Yeah, half asleep” She grabbed her keys, phone and wallet. 

The omega, groaned, walking to their room and kicking the door shut. Ryuko merely sighed, saying goodbye to Senketsu and heading out of the apartment, the door clicking behind her. 

Ryuko made her way down to her motorbike, Satsuki watched from the bedroom window and sighed, a hand ghosting over her stomach lightly and walking out to the lounge room, sitting down with a blanket and picking up a book. A parenting book. Ryuko never read it, and never wanted to. She wasn’t one for reading, so instead, Satsuki would let her know a few things that she found interesting and things that she knew Ryuko would need to know. 

Ryuko was gone for most of the morning, and would return later that night for another shift. She returned to the apartment just before lunch, walking in and kicking off her shoes. Satsuki was asleep sitting upright, softly snoring away in time with her breathing. The alpha smiled gently, kissing her forehead and proceeded to the kitchen. Satsuki was always too heavy for Ryuko to lift, guessing it was all that muscle but with the current circumstances, she didn’t even want to try. Humming softly, Ryuko made herself a cup of coffee and downed it before going to have a quick shower. 

Satsuki had woken to the sound of the shower, looking around groggily and rubbing her eyes to rid of the sleep* that had built up at the corners of her eyes. She set the book down and folded the blanket, standing up and making her way to the master bedroom, knocking on the bathroom door.

The alpha stuck her head out of the shower, “It’s open” She then retreated to the hot water. 

With a swift movement, Satsuki stepped into the bathroom, turning on the fan to rid of the steam that flooded the bathroom. The sounds of the water in the shower filled the room, and Satsuki opened a window. 

“I have no idea how you breathe in here with all that steam” Satsuki chuckled. 

“Well I breathe with you snoring in my face” She poked her head out, smirking. 

The omega pecked her lips softly. 

“Get in here you” Ryuko snickered, closing the shower door.

The sound of clothes dropping to the floor were drowned out by the water, and Satsuki stepped into the shower with Ryuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep: the crusty shit at the corner of one's eyes when they wake up   
> Face washer: small hand towel used purely to wash one's face in the morning
> 
>  
> 
> Aside from all that, I'm probably not going to continue this any longer. I don't have any drive to continue it and with all my studies getting in the way I haven't had time to write anymore. This is also an excuse for how horribly written it is.


	14. Author's Note (yes another one)

Okay, I have thought about continuing this once I finish with all my exams and I have the time to do so. What are some ideas that everyone has? I don't have very many ideas to continue it but I want to, if that makes sense.


	15. Chapter 15

It was too early to be dealing with the cold. Ryuko laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling with annoyed expression plastered to her face. She wore a pair of pyjama shorts and a sports bra, no blankets were to be seen. Beside her, a sleeping lump was able to be made out in an abundance of blankets, with a content look on her face. Satsuki had been stealing the blankets every night, no matter what Ryuko did to keep them. Fold them around her body, didn’t work. Have a seperate blanket, didn’t work. As they entered into winter, the nights progressively became colder. For Ryuko, they would start out warm, comfortable, the blankets and the body heat that the pair created was enough even when she was practically naked.

The sun peered through the curtains and directly onto Satsuki’s face, as if highlighting all of her features. Ryuko sat up, grabbing her jacket that was planted on a floor and pulling it on, slowly leaving the bed. Shuffling over to the window, she closed the curtains that little bit to block out the sun. She looked to her sleeping mate, smiling gently and kissing her forehead lightly before shuffling out of the room, closing the door on the way. 

The rest of the house was bright, Junketsu had opened all the windows to let in some air. The house was still relatively empty, it had only been a few weeks since they had moved in and frankly Satsuki had been busy planning the baby shower. The alpha was against the idea, claiming that they didn’t need to throw one but her omega was adamant about it, keeping her foot down. Satsuki was behaving more like an alpha in some situations and it made Ryuko tremble when she would snarl. 

Sliding down the wooden stairs, Ryuko was greeted with a naked ass in plain sight, an ass so white it may as well be paper. 

“Senketsu,” Ryuko growled, looking away immediately, “please, have some decency and cover yourself” 

He grumbled, “did Satsuki push you out of the bed again?”

Senketsu was quick to leave the main living area and foyer, the kamuis sharing a room downstairs, away from everyone. Ryuko walked into the kitchen, turning on the kettle and grabbing a mug. 

Satsuki had wanted to go shopping again, but Ryuko insisted that they no longer needed anything else for now, as the size of the baby was the only thing stopping them from buying clothes or anything of the sort. Not only that, they hadn’t found out the sex of the baby.

The upstairs floorboards creaked as weight was distributed among them, a half asleep figure wrapped in a white fluffy blanket shuffled down the steps taking one at a time. Ryuko looked over at the blanketed figure, smiling gently. Satsuki yawned, covering her mouth as she did so. Her protruding stomach was easily identifiable, the blanket emphasising its size. It was a surprise that she was awake this early, as Ryuko had noted that the omega would have sleep ins due to her sleep pattern being quite broken.

Nonetheless, to Ryuko, Satsuki was always beautiful, whether she woke up early in the morning or half way through the day. It was a rare sight to see Satsuki’s hair pulled back, and the messy bun completed the adorable look Ryuko adored so much.

The older of the two half stumbled over, pulling Ryuko into a warm and welcoming hug, which she took without hesitation. 

“And good morning to you too” Ryuko kissed her cheek softly, needing to stand on her toes to reach. 

Satsuki let out a faint chuckle, kissing Ryuko’s head softly. She soon pulled away, removing the blanket and folding it, setting it on one of the kitchen stools. Satsuki was two-thirds of the way into the pregnancy, now starting to wish that it was all over. She had been mostly just keeping books for revocs, since she was unable to fly and was advised to keep off her feet. 

“Hungry?” Ryuko looked over, walking back to the kettle and dumping two teaspoons of instant coffee into the mug, filling the mug with hot water and a dash of milk.

“A little, not really, no” Satsuki huffed, walking to the lounge and taking a seat on the couch, folding her legs under her before grabbing her laptop. 

“Want some tea, then?” She asked. 

Satsuki gave a subtle nod, opening her laptop and logging in.

After taking a sip or two from the mug of coffee, Ryuko pulled out on of Satsuki’s tea sets and proceeded to make tea for her. Satsuki had taken the time to show Ryuko how to properly prepare and make the tea, as she knew she would be off of her feet for some time. Once she let the tea brew for a bit, she took out the teapot and cup over to Satsuki, setting it on the coffee table in front of her. 

“So, the baby shower” Satsuki looked up at her mate.

Ryuko sighed softly, “Sats, the house, we haven’t even unpacked completely yet”

“So? There won’t be a lot of people”

Ryuko huffed, defeated, “alright, alright.”

A grin spread across Satsuki’s face, something that Ryuko rarely ever saw but it made her feel happy as well. She stood, walking out of the lounge to clean up the small mess in the kitchen. 

That afternoon, Satsuki had given up with the planning and was laying on the couch, a towel underneath her bottom half as well as on the ground, a bucket on top of the towel. A wave of nausea had swept over Satsuki, as she didn’t want to risk doubling over half way down the hallway. Ryuko sat at her feet, gently rubbing her legs as she was on the phone to her boss, figuring out a new set of shifts to accommodate Satsuki more comfortably. She traced small shapes with her nails, relaxing Satsuki as best she possibly could. It seemed to work, as Satsuki was lulled into a light sleep. Once she knew Satsuki was content, she stood up, grabbing her car keys and wallet before walking out the door to collect things from the nearest baby warehouse. 

After around half an hour, Satsuki woke up to an empty house which made her whine and look around, sitting up and slowly getting to her feet. At that point, Ryuko pulled up into the driveway, opening the boot of her car and getting out. She opened the front door and pushed a door stop under it, bringing in large boxes and setting them just inside door. Satsuki frowned, walking over and poking her head outside the door. 

“What’s all this?” she asked. 

“Well, I had to pick up an order” Ryuko smiled gently. 

Satsuki looked over the boxes, her eyes lighting up within a split second. One of the boxes contained a swing, another was a playmat. There was also a rocking chair, something that Ryuko had seen Satsuki looking at so she wouldn’t be stuck in an armchair when breastfeeding. As Ryuko walked back into the house after locking the car, Satsuki pulled her into a tight hug, burying her head into her neck. Ryuko returned it, rubbing her lower back. 

“I love you” Satsuki mumbled. 

“I love you more” Ryuko replied. 

With a shake of her head, Satsuki responded, “I love you most.”


End file.
